1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to air conditioners known as heat pumps; and, more particularly, to a reverse air cycle air conditioner that may be used for cooling or heating by redirecting air distribution.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are two types of heat pumps, or air conditioners, that are used for heating as well as cooling. One type of heat pump reverses the refrigerant flow, thus the functions of the evaporator and condenser interchange. This type has disadvantages; including lack of a satisfactory reversing valve for the severe operating conditions, and current expense and maintenance caused thereby.
Another type of heat pump utilizes unidirection refrigerant flow wherein the condenser and evaporator retain their functions, but the air directed across them is redirected for different operations. While the heat pump is operating in the cooling mode, outdoor air is passed in heat exchange relationship with the condenser for liquefying the refrigerant and outside again; and indoor air is passed in heat exchange relationship with the evaporator for cooling the air and circulated again. Conversely, in the heating mode, outdoor air is passed in heat exchange relationship with the evaporator for vaporizing the refrigerant, then outside again; and indoor air is passed in heat exchange relationship with the condenser for heating the air and circulated again.
Many of the devices utilizing the latter principle have the disadvantage of requiring several dampers to redirect the flow. Each damper must have seals and control means. Other improvements also are desirable.